The Text Message
by AnastasiaArtemis
Summary: A fun game of sexy text messages turns awkward.
1. Chapter 1

Eli Goldsworthy let a small sigh leave his lips as he looked down at the white piece of paper that rested on his desk. He hated taking tests. Especially chemistry tests, like the one he was starring at now. He could never focus on the task at hand. He was always thinking about something else. Usually _Clare_.

He let a small smirk appear on the side of his face when the thought was his girlfriend entered his train of thought. Clare was his everything. His best friend, his dreams, his life. She was all he ever wished for, and more. He hated how cheesy that sounded, but it was true.

Clare Diane Edwards was probably the most caring person he had ever known. Last month, after many days of heated make out sessions and a shitload of begging, Clare had convinced Eli to go to a festival that her church puts on every year. There, Eli watched as Clare connected with the other members of the congregation. She played with the younger children and had deep conversations with the adults. She asked them about how there families were doing. She asked them about surgeries that they had gone through. She listened to what they all had to say and made them feel appreciated. And that is all Clare wants. She wants people to feel appreciated.

It was a week after Clare's parent's legally divorced the first time Clare had ever given Eli a blowjob. The day all the papers for the divorce were finalized, Clare showed up at Eli's doorstep. Her eyes were red and puffy. Clare told him that she convinced herself that the last few months were nothing but a faze. That her parents would somehow stop fighting and everything would go back to normal. But now that they were legally separated, she finally realized that her family was broken.

She stayed over that night. No, they didn't have sex. Eli just held her and rubbed her back. He whispered sweet words of encouragement into her ear as she cried into his chest.

A few days after that night, Clare had come off to his house to help him with an English paper.

A few failed English essays and tons of wet kisses later, Clare had Eli pinned to his bed. She carefully moved her hand down to his belt and unfastened it. She pulled his pants off and then moved down his body. She placed a small kiss on the skin above his black boxers.

"Clare" Eli whispered. "You don't have to do th-"

Clare looked up at him and smirked. "Shhh…I want to." She interrupted. "Last week, you were there for me, you made me feel better. I just want show you how much I appreciated it."

Eli slowly nodded his head. Clare looked back down and continued to place kisses all over Eli's body.

Eli's memories of that night were cut short when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly looked at his teacher, to make sure she was preoccupied, before he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. To his surprise, he saw a text message from none other than his Clare. He flipped it open and read the simple text.

_Hey :)_

Eli quickly replied back.

**Edwards? What are you doing texting me during school hours?**

He looked back down at the test that he was supposed to be doing. He shook his head and decided that texting his girlfriend was much more entertaining. His phone vibrated again and he opened it.

_Oh, haha Elijah. Just so you know, I'm in study hall right now and I'm extremely bored. So I decided "Hey why not text my boyfriend and see what he is up to?"_

_**You're bored? Well that makes to of us and I love it when you use my full name, Clare. It's sexy.**_

Eli sent the text and waited.

_*rolls eyes* You're such a dork sometimes._

_**I know, I know. There are still 25 of minuets left until this period ends and I get to go to lunch with you. So what are you going to do to keep me entertained?**_

_Me keep you entertained? I texted you because I needed to be entertained! :)_

_**But I suck at entertaining people through the phone…**_

_So do I. Gosh, I wish we weren't at school. _

**Me too. I wish we were at my house…on my bed.**

_And how exactly would you entertain me if we were at your house, on your bed…hmm?_

Eli's eye brow shot up. He silently snickered to himself. Clare's is going to wish she never asked that. Eli thought.

**Are you sure you want to know?**

_Positive._

**Well first I would turn on some music, most likely the new Dead Hand CD. Then I would wrap my arms around your waist and cover your mouth with mine. I would kiss you genially for a few moments before my tongue slips out of my mouth and pushes against yours asking for permission to enter your mouth. You would happily open your mouth and my tongue would slip into your mouth, tasting every bit of you. My tongue would dance around inside your mouth as my hands find your hips. I would grasp your hips tightly and slam them against mine. You would pull your mouth away from me and let out a small gasp.**

_I should have known this conversation was going to turn sexual._

**Then I would bring my lips back to yours again. I wouldn't ask for permission this time, I would just thrust my tongue into your mouth. I would slowly push you back onto my bed as my mouth devoured yours. You would lie down on my bed and I would hover over you. You would wrap your arms around my neck and pull me closer to you. Your tongue would try to gain dominance against mine, but mine would not let yours.**

_Why can't I ever lead our make outs?_

**My hands would move from your hips, to behind my neck, where they would unwrap your hands from my neck. My hands would wrap themselves around your wrists and then pin your writs above your head. My mouth would leave your mouth; you would let out an angry groan. You want to kiss me but I don't let you. My lips find your jaw line. My tongue darts out a licks your milky white skin that lays there. You let out a quiet moan, and it turns me on. My tongue rapidly moves against your skin. More moans fall from your lips. **

_I'm quite the moaner._

**I want to see more skin, so one of my hands slides down the length of your stomach and tugs on the hem of your shirt. You whisper that you want me to take it off. I do. I pull myself away from you just for a moment so that I can remove my own shirt. I toss our clothes to the side and lean back down to you. I lick the top your right breast that is spilling out of your tan bra. I reach behind your back and unhook your bra, tossing it next to our shirts. A light pink blush cascades across your cheeks. Your arms try to cover your exposed breast but my hands stop them. I tell you that you are beautiful and don't need to hide yourself from me. Your arms fall to your side and my fingers find your breasts. My fingers would circle your nipples, but not touch them.**

_I hate when you do that._

**I continue to circle your nipples, even though you tell me how much you hate it. My head leans down to your left breast and I take your nipple into my mouth. My tongue plays with your tender nipple as your back arches. My fingers pinch and twist your other nipple. My name falls from your lips. I unlatch my mouth from your breast to look up at you. I tell you that was the sexiest thing I have ever heard. You arch your back again and tell me to keep touching you. I place my hands on the waist band of your jeans. I unbutton them and slide them down your legs. I grasp your hips and lean my head down and kiss your stomach. You whisper that you want me. I whisper that you have to be patient. I leave wet kisses all over your stomach. Your fingers intertwine into the strands of my hair. I bite down softly into the skin of your stomach. You pull at the roots of my hair and moan.**

_I love pulling your hair ;)_

**My hands let go of your waist and move down to grip you thighs. My hands pull your legs apart. I move my head down to the top of your thigh, were I give you tiny kisses all the way to the inside of your thigh. I switch between sucking and licking the inside of your thigh. My name falls from your lips receptively. You pull at my hair again. I moan against your leg and your hips buckle. I turn my head and suck on your other thigh, earning other load moan to fall from your lips. I stop sucking you thigh, only to sink my teeth deep into your flesh. You let out a strangle scream and I tighten my grip on your thighs. I pull away slightly to inspect the black and blue mark, commonly known as a hicky, that I left on your thigh.**

_Oh God. That's hot._

**Are you touching yourself, Blue Eyes?**

_Eli! Were still in school!_

**So? ;)**

_You're a perv._

**I realize that. But seriously Clare…are you wet?**

…

**I'll take that as a yes.**

_Jerk._

Eli was about to reply to Clare, but he got a text from Bullfrog.

"I just picked up Morty from the shop. He's good as new."

Eli decided to ignore his father's text for the time being and go back to texting Clare.

**Then I would hook my finger around the waist band of your tiny white panties and pull them down to your ankles. I would tease your already wet pussy by running a single finger between your folds. You would gasp and whisper that you want me so much. I would lazily rub a small circle around your clit. You would moan my name. I would pull my hand away and you would hiss from the lack of contact. I would then push your leg father apart and place my head in between them. My tongue would push against your folds and open them. You would let out a loud gasp and throw your head back against your pillow. I would plunge my tongue in and out of your wet pussy. You would groan and your body would thrash back and forth. My right hand would reach up to your clit and my fingers would rub it vigorously. The combination of my tongue and my finger would soon bring you to your climax. Your sweet juices would flow into my mouth and I would gladly lick them up.**

Eli sent the text message and waited for Clare to reply. He felt his phone vibrate and he opened it up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The text message read.

Eli's eye brows furrowed. He starred at his phone for a second and then his jaw dropped.

"God fucking damn it!" Eli said out loud. The kids around him looked at him with questioning looks. But Eli didn't look at them; he starred at his phone in disbelief.

He had sent the last text message to Bullfrog…not Clare.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli and Clare sat in the back seat of Clare's mother's car. Her mother had agreed to pick up and drive Clare and Eli to and from school today because Morty was acting up the night before.

Clare pressed her hand tightly to her mouth, she didn't want to laugh. She was trying not to laugh. But I tiny giggle slipped out of her lips. Eli shot a glare at her from the other side of the back seat.

"What's so funny, Clare?" Helen asked.

Clare smiled. "Nothing mom, just something that happened earlier today, that's all."

Eli rolled his eyes and looked at the window. He regretted telling Clare about the Bullfrog incident. He knew he would never to be able to live it down. Clare looked at Eli and saw how pissed he looked. Clare placed her hand on Eli's. Eli looked away from the window and looked down at their hands. He intertwined their fingers. Clare leaned over and whispered that she was sorry for laughing.

Eli kissed her cheek and whispered that it was okay.

When Mrs. Edwards parked her car in front of Eli's house, Eli thanked her and opened the door. Clare told her mother that she was going to walk Eli to the door and she got out also. Clare walked over to Eli and grabbed his hand. He scratched the back of his head and eyed his front door.

"What's the matter?" Clare asked as they walked towards the door. She ran her thumb back and forth a crossed the back of Eli's hand.

"My dad's home…it's just going to be so fucking awkward." Eli said slowly.

Clare squeezed his hand tightly. "I don't think it will be all that bad, Eli."

When they reached his front door Eli turned to Clare and grabbed her other hand. He kept his voice low so that Clare's mother couldn't hear him. "I sexted my _dad_, Clare. This is going to be more awkward then the time he…"

"Almost caught you masturbating…" Clare finished his sentence.

"Shh!" Eli said. He took a quick glance at Clare's mom to make sure she hadn't heard Clare. Luckily she was busy talking on the phone.

"I told you not to talk about that ever again." Eli mumbled.

Clare rolled her eyes and let go of Eli's hands, only to place them on his waist. "Well you were the one that brought it up this time…I just finished your statement." Clare said giggling. "You know, your life would be a lot less awkward if you knew how to control you hormones."

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Me control my hormones? Last time I check you were the one that had wet panties during school today."

Clare pushed his shoulder gently and blushed. "That's not fair, you- I was like that because of you…so it's your fault!"

Eli smirked and then cupped her face and kissed her lips. The kiss was soft and sweet. Clare pulled away and smiled up at Eli.

"I think I should leave now." Clare stepped away from Eli and gave him one last smile before she turned around.

"Hey, Blue Eyes?" Eli shouted as Clare walked towards the car. Clare turned around and looked at him. "What is it, Green Eyes?" Clare asked.

Eli chuckled. "Are you busy tonight? I thought that I might stop over and visit for a little while."

Clare arched her eyebrow. "And by visit you mean…"

"Kiss you all over and make you hot and bothered." Eli stated.

Clare blushed again and nodded her head. "I'm not busy tonight." She turned back around and walked to the passenger side of her mother's car. She opened the door and hoped in. Eli watched as the white car drove down the street. Eli turned to his front door and grasped the door knob with his hand. He took a deep breathe and opened up the door and walked in.

Eli pulled off his leather jacket and kicked off his shoes. He tossed them in the hall way closet and walked into the living room. Cece looked up from the book at the resting on her lap and smiled at Eli.

"Hi Baby Boy." She said. Eli sat down on the couch next to her and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Hey." He mumbled.

"Bad day?" Cece asked. Eli crossed his arms a cross his chest and shrugged. He was surprised that his dad hadn't told his mother about what happened.

"I've had better." He said truthfully. Cece patted Eli's leg. "Well if you want to talk, I'm right here." She said.

Eli nodded his head. He heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall, he figured it was Bullfrog.

"Hey Babe have you seen my gray Dead Hand t-shirt I swear I put it in the bottom-" Bullfrog stopped talking when he entered the living room and saw Eli. "Oh, I didn't know you were home." He said.

"I just got here." Eli said. Bullfrog nodded his head. The room was quiet for a moment. Cece looked back and forth between her son and husband. She felt as though she was missing something.

Eli stood up and broke the silence. "I'm just going to go change." He pulled on the collar of his red polo. He walked past Bullfrog and made his way down the hall and into his room.

Eli turned on his IPod and his room was filled with the sound of screams and guitars. He pulled off his uniform shirt and tossed in onto floor. He stripped himself of his dress pants and tossed them with the uniform shirt. Eli pulled on his acid wash skinny jeans along with a black and white stripped shirt.

Eli moved around his room and hummed to the bass line of the song. The music was so loud he almost didn't hear the knock that came from the other side of his bedroom door. Eli turned down the music and walked over to the door. He opened the door and came face to face with his father.

Eli stepped back and Bullfrog walked his room. Eli inwardly groaned. He knew his father had come to talk about the text message and right now, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"So uh…" Bullfrog stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at his son.

Eli nodded his head, unsure of what to do. "Yeah." He answered.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that the text wasn't meant for my eyes." Bullfrog said.

Eli chuckled. "Yes defiantly not for you."

"Good. So are the two of you being safe?" Bullfrog asked.

"Safe?" Eli questioned.

"You know. Are you using protection, condoms?" Bullfrog answered.

"Oh um Clare and I we haven't…gone all the way yet." Eli looked down at his shoes.

Bullfrog laughed. "Well judging on that text you could have fooled me."

"We've done other _stuff_ but we haven't had sex yet. Clare's not ready." Eli said.

Bullfrog smiled and placed a hand on Eli's shoulder. "Well when she's ready, make sure you treat her like a queen. Clare's one special girl."

Eli smirked. "Trust me dad. I know."

Bullfrog sighed. "It's just weird. It feels like yesterday you were starting your first day of kindergarten, and now your 16 and were talking about sex."

"Well I'm not ignorant, dad. I know how to use protection and how to make Clare feel good." Eli said.

Bullfrog smirked. "Well I would hope so, seen as you read your mom's Cosmo magazines."

Eli froze. "I uh, only read those for the-"

"No need to explain." Bullfrog laughed.

Eli scratched the back of his head. _Gosh this is awkward_. Eli thought

"Okay. So just try not to send me any more of those _texts_. Really I think I'm scared for life. It's almost as bad of the time I walked in on you masturbating." Bullfrog said.

Eli's eyes widened. "Wait you actually _saw_ me I thought I covered up fast enough."

"That's what I wanted you to think. But don't be embarrassed E, your grandpa walked in on me and your mom-"

"Okay I think this conversation his over with." Eli pointed to his bed room door.

Bullfrog put his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, Alright. I'm leaving." Bullfrog chuckled as he left the room.

Eli stuck his head out of his room and called after his dad. "And um, Mom, she doesn't need to know about the text message, right?"

Bullfrog nodded. "It will be our secret."

Eli let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Welcome, Bud. Oh and Morty is in the garage." Bullfrog said before he walked back down the hallway.

.

.

.

Eli leaned against the door jam as he watched Clare dance around her bedroom. Her small radio was playing some pop song and Clare was singing along. She bopped her head to the beat swayed her hips side to side. She hadn't noticed Eli standing in her door frame yet. Eli really didn't want her to see him because he knew she would stop dancing the moment she was him.

When the chorus came on, Clare grabbed her brush off of her desk and sang into it like a microphone. She sung her heart out and Eli couldn't help but notice how beautiful her voice was. Clare did a small turn. When her eyes fell on Eli's she stop dancing and tripped over her own feet. But she caught herself before she fell. Clare turned off the radio and placed her brush back on the desk.

She blushed and ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't see you there." Her words were staggered.

Eli laughed and pushed himself of off the door jam. He walked over to Clare and pulled her into him. He pressed his lips onto hers and kissed her deeply. Clare kissed him back before pulling away.

"Did my mom let you in?" Clare asked.

Eli nodded his head and sat down on Clare's bed.

"Oh. And what happened with your dad? Did you guys talk about the uh text?" Clare asked.

"Yeah we talked. It was awkward, but we talked." He said.

Clare smiled. "Well that's good."

Eli grabbed Clare's hands and pulled her towards him. He lay down on her bed and brought Clare down with him. "I don't want to talk about my dad right now; I want to kiss my beautiful girlfriend." Eli leaned up to kissed Clare but Clare moved her head.

Eli gave her a questioning look.

Clare got up off of Eli and walked over to her door. She shut it tight and locked it before she turned back to Eli. "I _never_ get to lead our make outs. And you _always_ get to make you feel good. But I _never _get to make you feel good."

Eli shot Clare a smirk. "Then by all means Blue Eyes come over here and make me feel good."

Clare smiled slightly before pulling off her t-shirt and exposing a black lacy bra that Eli had never seen before. She tossed her shirt on the ground and walked over to Eli. She pushed him back so that he laid flat on her bed. She sat down and straddled his hips. Eli propped himself up on his elbows and leaned in to kiss her. Clare pushed him back once again and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"_I'm_ in control Elijah." She said.

Eli nodded his head and closed his eyes and Clare nibbled on his neck.

**So next chapter is full of Eclare sexiness and more parental awkwardness O_O**

**Oh and I'm thinking of doing an Ecitz oneshot. Would you guys read it?**


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's hands cupped Eli's face and she moved me mouth up from his neck to his lips. She pushed her lips against his and kissed him forcefully. Eli placed his hands on her hips and squeezed then tightly. Clare rotated her hips against Eli's, causing him to let out a small gasp. Clare slipped her tongue past his parted lips and into his mouth.

Eli's hands traveled up from her hips and rested on her stomach. He rubbed small circles into her skin with his thumbs. Clare pulled her mouth away from Eli's and maneuvered herself so that she was comfortably straddling his stomach. She bent back down to Eli's face and slowly licked his jaw line, stopping when she reached his ear lob. The sensation of Clare's cold tongue against his warm skin made Eli shiver.

Clare smiled. "You like that, Green Eyes?" She giggled before wrapping her lips around Eli's ear lob and sucking it. Eli moaned in response, his fingers dug into her milky white skin. Clare's tongue darted out from behind her lips and licked the skin behind Eli's ear. Clare smiled when she heard another moan fall from her boyfriend's lips. She knew the place behind his ear and the inside on his thighs were his weak spots, and she planed on using that piece on knowledge for her own entertainment.

While Clare's lips and tongue teased Eli's neck, her hands hand ventured down to his clothed chest. Clare ran a finger over his right nipple and pinched it through his t-shirt.

"_Clare!"_ Eli gasped. Clare pulled her mouth away from his neck and looked at Eli. She batted her eyelashes.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, mock innocence filled her voice.

"N-No, do it again…" Eli answered.

Clare smiled and pinched Eli's left nipple. The older teen groaned and shut his eyes.

"No. Keep your eyes open." Clare demanded.

Eli quickly opened his eyes. Clare smirked. Her eyes fell back onto his clothed chest and her smirked was soon replaced with a small frown.

"You have too much on, Eli." Clare said and she moved off his stomach and sat in between his legs. She pushed the hem of Eli's shirt half way up his stomach and kissed the warm skin underneath. Clare sat up and pulled Eli's shirt over his hand and tossed it on her floor. She smiled down at the skin she just exposed and then placed a few open mouth kisses on Eli's chest. She licked his already hard nipples and at the same time, cupped his erection that was rapidly hardening behind his acid wash skinny jeans. Eli let out a loud hiss. Clare shook her head.

"Shhh, my mom's down stairs, you don't want her coming up stairs and ruining our fun, now do you?" Clare whispered. Eli gulped and shook his head, no.

"Good. So try not to be so loud, Mr. Goldsworthy." Clare smiled before she pressed her palm against Eli's clothed erection, earning another loud hiss from her boyfriend.

Clare slowly unzipped Eli's jeans and pulled them down his legs. Eli helped her by kicking them off of his feet and onto the ground. Clare ran the tip of her finger down the noticeable lump in Eli's black boxers. Eli grabbed her hand and pushed it against his clothed dick.

"Touch me, Clare." He mumbled.

Clare pulled his boxers down and tossed them onto the floor. Clare wrapped her hand around the base of Eli's dick and gave to a small squeeze.

"Oh God Clare, yes…" Eli groaned.

Clare moved her hand up and down Eli's member. She bit her lip as she watched Eli's body shake with pleasure. She pumped her hand faster, Eli let out small moans and groans as she did.

"C-Clare f-f-faster, I'm close." Eli stuttered. He tried to keep his eye's open, like Clare had told him to, but his eyes slowly began to shut as he felt his climax approaching.

Clare stopped pumping her hand and pulled it away from Eli's dick. Eli's hips buckled at the lack of contact. Clare pushed his hips back down onto her bed and pushed his legs open. She blew cold air onto his dick and watched in amusement as it twitched.

"Remember that text you sent me today, the one that ended with you giving me a hicky on my thigh?" Clare asked, her eyes not meeting Eli's, but focusing on the smooth skin of his thigh.

"Mhm." Eli answered. He buckled his hips again, wanted Clare to touch him again.

Without warning, Clare sunk her teeth into Eli's inner thigh. Eli let out a scream. He slapped his hand a cross his mouth, remembering Clare's mother was just down the stairs. Clare pulled her mouth away from his thigh and licked the tender mark that she left. She giggled and looked up to meet his eyes.

"I thought that part was hot." She said.

Clare leaned down and licked the length of Eli's dick.

"Clare…" Eli whispered.

Clare took Eli into her mouth. Eli moaned and clutched Clare's hair in his hand. Clare bobbed her head up and down, while switching between sucking and licking his dick.

Eli again felt his climax approaching. Clare continued to suck and lick, but when she gently bit down on Eli's dick, he exploded. His cum spilled into Clare mouth and Clare happily swallowed it. She pulled away, Eli's dick fell from her mouth and she rested her head on Eli's chest.

"I like it when I'm in charge." Clare said smiling.

Eli ran his fingers through her curly hair and panted lightly. "Well I fucking love it." He mumbled.

Clare closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose into Eli's bare chest.

"Clare? Eli?" They two teens heard Mrs. Edwards yell from the bottom of the stairs.

Clare quickly stood up and ran over to her bedroom door. She picked her shirt on a pulled it back over her had. She tossed Eli's jeans to him, accidently hitting him in the face.

"Fucking ouch." Eli said, rubbing his cheek. Clare covered her mouth.

"Sorry babe." Her words were muffled by her hand, but Eli heard her.

"Clare? Eli?" Mrs. Edwards asked again. She began to walk up the stairs.

Eli quickly pulled on his boxers and jeans as well as his shirt. Clare unlocked her bedroom door and ran over her bed.

"Go sit over at my desk." She motioned towards her desk chair. Eli ran over to her desk and sat down. He swung his leg onto her desk, in an attempt to look casual. Clare smoothed some of the wrinkles in her bed spread before hopping onto her bed. She crossed her legs Indian style and quickly looked around the room. She made sure there was nothing that would give her mother the idea that she had just given Eli a blowjob.

"Clare." Eli almost yelled. Clare looked at Eli. He rubbed the side of his mouth.

"You have…"

Clare wiped the side of her mouth with her finger. A small amount of Eli's cum rested on her finger. Clare franticly looked around her room, trying to find a tissue. But as she heard her mother's steps stop in front of her door, she had no choice but to lick it of off her finger.

Eli watched her and couldn't help but feel turned on.

Mrs. Edwards opened Clare bedroom door. "Hey guys." She said. "What are you doing?"

"Um, studying" Clare said quickly.

Mrs. Edwards looked from Clare to Eli to back to Clare.

"So you're studying…with no books?" She asked crossing her arms a cross her chest.

Clare nodded her head. "Yeah we uh, don't need books because…Eli is…uh teaching me sign language!"

"Mhm, sign language." Mrs. Edwards looked over at Eli, who was nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"I didn't know you knew sign language, Eli." She said.

"You're not the only one." Eli said chuckling. Clare shot him a "go along with it or I will kill you" look.

"I mean, Clare, she uh didn't know I knew sign language either. You see my um, cousin, Betty, she's can't hear very well, so my whole family…we uh…learned sign language. Yeah." Eli nodded his head.

"So why did you scream just a little while ago? Or is that part of the sign language learning process?" Mrs. Edward asked.

Clare awkwardly laughed. "No, Eli just fell out of the chair and… hit his head on my desk." She said.

Mrs. Edwards arched an eyebrow. "If you say so. Well, I just wanted to see if Eli was going to stay for dinner. I'm going to order pizza."

Eli gave her a small smile. "I would love to stay for dinner, Mrs. Edwards."

"Okay, I'll go order the pizza." She turned around but then quickly turned back. She grasped the door knob and jiggled the door back and forth. "Keep this open." She said, eyeing Eli quickly. Both Clare and Eli nodded her heads. Mrs. Edwards turned back around and walked down the stairs.

When Eli was sure Clare's mother was far away from the stairs, Eli lifted his hands up. "Sign Language, Clare? Are you serious?" He asked.

Clare rolled her eyes. "I didn't see you coming up with anything. Oh and "_My cousin_ _Betty_? Who the hell names their child Betty now days?" She asked.

"Apparently my make believe Aunt and Uncle." Eli snapped back mockingly.

Clare giggled and motioned for him to come and sit with her. Eli stood up from her desk and walked over to her bed. He sat down in front of her. Clare pulled on the back on his shirt and made him fall backwards. His head landed into her lap. Clare looked down at him a smiled. She ran her fingers through his bangs and Eli closed his eyes and hummed.

"You know Blue Eyes." He said and Clare played with his hair. "I came over here to make you all hot and bothered. And obviously, that hasn't happened yet." Eli opened up one of his eyes and looked up at Clare.

"No." She said. "Absolutely not. My mom will be checking up on us every 5 minuets now, thanks to your scream."

Eli pouted. "It's not _all_ my fault, Clare. You're the one that bit my thigh. My thighs are my weak spots."

"I know they are, and it is right here." Clare leaned her head down at kissed the spot behind his ear.

Eli moaned softly and then pushed her head away from his face. "Let's not start that again, Edwards."

Clare giggled and went back to playing with Eli's hair.

"So… me going down on you tonight is totally out of the question?" Eli asked.

Clare nodded her head. "Completely."

"But _why_ Blue Eyes?"

"Because were going to eat soon, and I don't want you to spoil your dinner."

"Well what about _after_ dinner?"

"…we'll see…."

**Ya sexiness? :D**

**And the **_**Eclitz **_**( Eli + Clare + Fitz) oneshot is in the works, because you know, the three of them, together is just… yum. **

**But anyways I hoped you liked this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Clare pulled her jacket tight around her body as she walked out of her front door and down the steps. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and continued walking towards Morty, who was parked right out side her house. Clare opened the passenger side of the hearse and slipped in. She dropped her bag on the ground and rested her head against the head rest.

Eli furrowed his eyebrows "You okay there Edwards?"

Clare closed her eyes and shook her head no. "I'm _so _tired. I got practically no sleep last night…" Clare opened her eyes slightly and shot Eli a glare. "Thanks to _you_"

Eli chuckled and pushed his foot against the petal, making Morty move forward. "And why exactly is your sleeping habits my fault?" Eli mockingly questioned.

Clare rolled her eyes and huffed. "You know why, Eli."

"Oooh, you mean the reason why you got no sleep was because I went down on you three times last night?" Eli asked, arching an eyebrow. Clare blushed and nodded her head.

"Well you could have told me to stop Clare. But judging on the amount of moans that were falling from your cute pink lips last night, I don't think you wanted me to stop." Eli said. Clare playfully smacked him shoulder. Eli laughed and let go of the hearse wheel with one hand. He playfully pushed her back. Clare giggled and pushed him back. Eli was about to grab her hand when Clare moved away and pointed at the steering wheel.

"Hands on the wheel." Clare warned. Eli let out an exaggerated sigh and placed his hand back on the wheel. "You're no fun, Blue Eyes." Eli mumbled. He gripped the sheering wheel and focused his eyes back on the road.

Clare smirked slightly and unbuckled her seatbelt. She moved herself across the hearse bench so that she was sitting next to Eli.

"What are you- AH!" Eli jumped as he felt Clare's nails drag across his cloth thigh. Clare's finger moved to the inside of his thigh, tracing where she assumed the hickey she gave him last night would be. Eli let out a small hiss and gripped the wheel tighter.

Clare looked up at him. "Do they still hurt?" She asked.

"They're tender." He answered. "You really did a number on my legs last night."

Clare smiled triumphantly and looked back down at his legs. She moved her fingers around his thigh, drawling small circles in the fabric. Her fingers crept up his leg and up onto his stomach, were she pulled his red polo out from the waist band of his pants. Clare slipped her hand under his shirt and rubbed his skin. Eli shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Clare, if you keep that up, I'll have to pull over and have my way with you." Eli took a quick glace down at Clare, who was busy looking at his exposed skin.

"You can't pull over; we'll be late for homeroom. Just keep driving." Clare whispered.

Eli sighed and looked back at the road. Clare pushed Eli's shirt higher up his chest. She ran a finger across his nipple and watched in amusement as it hardened. She dragged her fingers over to Eli's other nipple. She pinched it between her middle finger and thumb. In response Eli squeezed his legs together. He tried his best to focus his attention on the road and not on his girlfriend's fingers.

Clare shifted in her seat so that her back was facing the window. She placed her other hand of Eli clothed crotch. She gave it a small squeeze.

"Clare" Eli gasped. He tried to push her hand away but Clare wouldn't move. She moved her thumb back and forth across Eli's member. She could feel it grow harder with every passing of her thumb.

"You need to stop Clare." Eli warned. Clare looked up at him a pouted.

"I though you wanted to have fun." Clare squeezed him again. Eli bit down on his lip to silence the groan that threatened to fall from his lips. Eli's clenched jaw caused a small vein to become present on the side of his neck. Clare leaned over and pressed her lips against the pulsing vein. The groan Eli was holding back fell from his lips. Clare smiled against his neck. Her pink tongue slipped from behind her lips and licked his neck, while her hand rubbed slow circles on his clothed dick.

Eli pushed his foot harder against the petal. He needed to get to Degrassi, and fast.

He was forced to stop when a yellow school bus in front of him flashed a red stop sign. He took advantaged of the moment by pulling Clare's mouth away from her face and pressing his lips against her. Clare kissed him back. She moved her hand up to his black hair and pulled at that root. Eli moaned and pulled Clare closer to his body. He pushed his tongue against her lips and invaded her mouth. Their tongues battled one another and their hands pulled at each other's hair. They were so wrapped up in their moment of passion that they didn't hear the annoyed honks of the people behind them.

After a few minutes, Clare finally heard the honks. She moved away from Eli and blushed. Eli drove down the street again.

The two remained silent for the rest of the drive. Eli frequently shifted in his seat, trying his best to make his erection go down. He had no such luck. When he pulled into the Degrassi parking lot, he drove Morty over to his usual parking spot. He parked his hearse and Clare unbuckled her seat belt. She grabbed her back pack off of the ground and went to push open the passenger side door. Eli quickly grabbed her forearm and pulled her across the hearse bench. Her back crashed into his chest and she let out a small squeak.

"Clare, Clare, Clare. You can't just torture me like that and expect to leave so quickly." Eli whispered before he pushed Clare's hair to the side and latched his mouth onto the top of her ear. Clare giggled and tried to wiggle her way out of Eli's arms, but he just tightened his grip. Eli slid his hands down to her waist. He wrapped his hands around her and in a quick motion; he turned her around and placed her on his lap.

Clare wrapped her arms around Eli's neck and kissed him. Eli gripped her hips and kissed her back. Clare rotated her hips against Eli. She smirked when she heard him let put a gasp. Clare rotated her hips again while she bit down on Eli's bottom lip. Her hands slipped beneath his polo again. She pressed her hands flat against his stomach. She dragged her nails down his stomach, creating light pink marks. Eli leaned his head back and moaned.

"God, Clare…" Eli moaned. Clare smiled and pulled her hands out from under his shirt. She leaned over and picked up her bag. Eli looked at her with a confused expression. Clare just smiled again and opened up the driver side door. She slipped off of Eli's lap and placed her feet on the Degrassi parking lot. She fixed her shirt and skirt and then adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"What are you…" Eli trailed off as he watched Clare fix herself.

Clare leaned over and placed a kiss on Eli's lips. She then pressed her hand against Eli's hard clothed erection. Eli hissed and Clare smirked.

"_This_ is what you get for keeping me up all night." Clare squeezed him again before turning around and walking towards the front door of the school.

.

.

.

Eli rolled his eyes as monotone man, in the movie his history class was watching, explained the effects the Black Death had on the European civilization. Adam sat in front of him; his fingers were intertwined behind his head. Eli could hear him softly snoring. He debating on weather or not he should wake him up. Eli looked around the class room. No one was paying attention to the movie. The teacher was too preoccupied with a cross word puzzle to notice Adam sleeping. Eli decided to let Adam catch up on his sleep.

_Sleep._

Eli smirked when Clare's face flashed across his mind. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Clare.

**What you did this morning was uncalled for Clare.**

Clare quickly texted him back. _Was not, you deserved it :P _the text read.

**I suppose you're right. I hereby promise never to make you orgasm three consecutive times, on a school night ever again. **

_Good. And I promise never to leave you in your time of __**need**__. Well…unless I'm mad at you. Hehe_

**I hope you're never mad at me. Oh and Adam snores, loudly.**

_Poor Adam, you're always picking on the poor guy. How would you feel if I told Adam you moan loudly?_

**You wouldn't dare, Edwards.**

_Oh but yes I would. I'll text him right now._

**Clare if you tell Adam I'm a loud moaner, you will pay.**

_Pay? What do you mean by pay?;)_

**Do you really want to go down this road again?**

_What road? ;)_

**Oh you're in for it. **

**You willingly skip English class with me. The two of us sneak out the side door and run to Morty. I quickly look around the parking lot to make sure there are no teachers or security guards around. When I see none, I push you up against the side of the hearse. I trap you between the hearse and my body. Your fingers intertwine themselves into the strands of my black hair. I leaned down and kiss your lips lightly. You pull my face closer to yours, you kissed me passionately. You place your other hand on my lower back and push my body towards you. I pull away and grab your hand. I lead you to the back of the hearse, where I open the back door. I arch an eyebrow and I motion for you to go in. You crawl into the back and I crawl in after you.**

_Oooooo, were gonna get nasty in the back of Morty?_

**After I shut the back door tight, I turn around and face you. I grab your face and bring it up to mine. My tongue enters your mouth, tasting every bit of you. I slowly push you down so that your back lay flat against the hearse floor. I push your leg open so that I can comfortably sit in between them. Your arms wrap around my torso and your nails dig into my shirt. I pull away from your lips and move down your neck, leaving wet kisses all the way to your clothed shoulder. I again pull away from you, this time completely. I reach over to my back pack and pull out a black cloth. I grab your hands and push them together. I tie the black cloth around them and then tie the cloth to a hook that was sticking up from the hearse floor. You wiggle around a little, trying to become comfortable. I reach back into my bag and pull out a small jar of peanut butter.**

_Peanut butter? When did peanut butter become sexy?_

**Peanut butter has always been sexy. It's just overlooked.**

_So do you always carry a jar of peanut butter in your back pack?_

**I remove to top off the peanut butter and then place it down on the floor. I pull out your shirt from the waist band of your skirt and then pull the shirt all the way up our chest. Luckily, you're wearing a bra that hooks in the front, so it's easy for me to unhook it. I lean down and take one breast into my mouth. My tongue licks your small nipple as my hand massages your other breast. You moan and arch your back. I pull away and grab the jar of peanut butter. I dip my finger into it and then spread the contents onto both of your nipples. I set the jar down and my lips wrap around your right nipple. I suck on it, the peanut butter flows into my mouth and I swallow it. I pull away and take a quick breath before licking my way over to your other nipple. I lean down and lick the peanut butter off of that one in a quick motion. **

"_**Elijah James Goldsworthy, what the hell did you just send me?**__"_

Eli slammed his head against his desk. Adam woke up from the noise and turned around.

"Dude." Adam mumbled. He rubbed his eyes and then looked down at Eli. "What's the matter?"

"I sent the text to Cece." Eli whispered, not bringing his head up from his desk.

**The End**


End file.
